Future Shock
by protector91
Summary: Post Born to Run. John is thrust into the war between humans and machines without Cameron's protection or his mother's guidance. Can young John become the hero he is destined to be or is he far too inexperienced to save anyone? Final Chapter up.
1. 2025

**Future Shock**

**A/N: There will be some similarities between this and Terminator Salvation though it's nothing spoiler related. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

John couldn't believe it. He was at a loss for words. Staring him in the face was the father he never knew, Kyle Reese.

"What's your name kid?" Kyle asked.

"Says his name's John Connor," Derek answered for him. "We ran into him a few minutes before you showed up. The way he identified himself you'd think his name was important, but I've never heard of any John Connor. Have you?"

"No I haven't Derek. So John, would you mind telling us what you are doing out here in my jacket?" Kyle asked.

"Katherine Weaver picked a real good time to abandon me," John thought. He was about to answer when one of the soldiers spoke out.

"He's obviously responding to the message you sent out," A female soldier with blonde hair who seemed to be in her early twenties said. "You remember, the one over the radio asking for people to join us wherever they were."

John decided to go along with this for now. "Yeah that's the truth," John lied. I was on my way over here when I ran into a machine. I was letting my clothes dry after a rain storm when it showed up. In its attempt to kill me it shot up all my clothes, but I managed to get out of range before it could finish the job."

"That's the dumbest story ever," John and Kyle thought simultaneously. Kyle wasn't sure if he should trust this kid, but for some reason he decide to. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if he knew John from some where.

"What do you think," Derek asked Kyle as they turned their backs to everyone.

"I don't believe his story, but for now he comes with us," Kyle answered.

"Are you sure?"

Kyle nodded and turned to John. "Ok John, I believe you. Our HQ isn't far from here." Kyle then turned to the others. "Let's move out team," He ordered. As the soldiers marched forward John hung back away from the others as he did not want to answer any questions. The blonde solider, however, walked right over to him and said, "You can thank me later John."

"Thanks for helping me out back there, but why did you do it?" John asked.

The girl rolled her eyes then smiled. "It has been a while. It's me, Savannah Weaver."

John was shocked. "Savannah it's you!"

"Keep you're voice down," Savannah whispered. "The machines could be anywhere and we don't want to give away our positions. I'll fill you in on every thing when we get back to HQ.

"How are you alive though?"

"You can thank Ellison for that. Like I said though, we'll talk more when we're alone."

After walking for 10 minutes several dogs started to bark. Kyle signaled for everyone to stop and to head into the building next to them. As they did Kyle turned to John. "Have you ever used one of these things before?" He asked holding out a grenade launcher. In truth the grenade launcher was one of the few weapons he wasn't really familiar with, but he was sure it was the same basic point and shoot type of weapon.

"Yes," John said as he took the gun. "What model is it?" John asked in reference to the terminator.

"Can't be certain. The terminators had been sending out T-600s over the past few weeks, but it was probably till they could manufacture more triple 8s.

"Shhh," Derek whispered. "It's coming." Everyone took cover as two machines came walking in to the building holding two plasma rifles. Their missions shown on their optical visions stated:

**Primary target: Kyle Reese - Resistance Leader**

**Secondary target: Derek Reese - Second in command**

John took aim and was prepared to fire when one of the other soldiers accidently made a noise when trying to get into a good position. The terminator turned its head and immediately opened fire. The exposed fighter attempted to dodge the attack but the other terminator fired as well. Their concentrated fire blew off his head.

Another resistance fighter fired his grenade launcher and blew off the terminators head. The other terminator looked up to the fighter's vantage point and fired off several rounds causing the point to collapse under her feet.

John made an attempt to fire, but it saw him and Savannah. They both ducked just narrowly being missed by another round of fire. As they both laid low to the ground a grenade landed next to them. With only a few seconds to spare they got up and ran as fast as they could, but were still caught in the shockwave of the blast knocking them both into the air. John recovered, but saw that Savannah was out cold. The terminator searched the area for any more resistance fighters. It scanned the one it knocked down from the balcony and its screen showed:

**Allison Young: Immobile**

It was prepared to fire when another resistance fighter shouted, "Get away from her!" Exposing her position in the process. The terminator fired at the wall above her causing some of it to fall on top of her.

"Jesse!" Derek shouted as he ran to her.

"Derek, stay down!" Kyle shouted but it was too late. The machine shot him in the leg forcing him down.

**Derek Reese injured: Terminate**

Kyle raised his shot gun and fired off several shots to get the machine's attention.

**Primary target Kyle Reese: Terminate**

Kyle made a run for it hoping the machine would follow, but it instead fired at the top of the opening bringing down more debris to block Kyle's exit. Kyle turned and had his gun blasted out of his hand by the machine. This was it. He had finally met his match.

"Hey!" John shouted from the balcony loud enough to get the machine's attention. As it turned Savannah blew the machine's hand off with her grenade launcher. John took aim and said, "Hasta La Vista Baby," and fired a grenade into the machine's chest causing it to blow up. Kyle carefully walked over to the terminator and inspected its body to make sure it was dead. He then whipped out a knife and used it to extract the machine's chip just in case.

"Ok all clear," he informed John and Savannah. He then went to check on the others. Derek was mildly injured, but Jesse and Allison were badly hurt.

"Brewster, you better clear a room back at base. We have three injured, over," Kyle said into his commlink.

"Does he mean Katherine Brewster?" John asked Savannah.

"Yes he does. How do you know her?"

"Met her once when I was thirteen. She was the first girl I ever kissed, but let's not get into that."

"Not a bad shot John," Kyle congratulated as he walked over to the two. "You've gained my trust."

"Thanks." John replied.

**Resistance HQ**

Upon reaching the HQ Allison, Derek, and Jesse were all taken to medical bay. Savannah offered for to share her quarters with John, which Kyle initially rejected considering what happened the last time they had co-ed quarters. She eventually wore him down however.

"So now that were alone can you tell what exactly happened after the T-1001 and I left and what year are we in?" John asked.

"The year is 2025. After you vanished Ellison came for me and picked me up from school like that machine asked. Even though I was just a kid he still filled me in on everything. I didn't know what to believe, but Ellison took me on the road shortly after that. I was pretty much living the life you did. The nukes fell when I was only eleven. The resistance began to form months later, but they were still scattered for the most part. In 2014 Ellison was terminated trying to protect me from a T-600. I met up with the resistance shortly after that. I rescued Derek, who was acting leader at the time, from a T-888 and he was impressed with me and allowed me to join up with the resistance. Kyle proved to be quite the soldier, however, and took over the role of leader 8 years later. He was a better leader than Derek actually was."

"Do you know what happened to John Henry?" John asked needing to know the answer to that question as well.

"No. I never saw him again after the day Derek was killed in the present timeline. I can only guess he was picked up by the machines."

"Wherever John is the T-1001 will probably try to find him. She disappeared shortly before you guys found me. She said that she was creating something to fight Skynet, but why would machines fight machines. As far as I could tell she didn't seem to be reprogrammed."

"There has been a rumor going around that a certain branch of machines had separated from Skynet. Though no one has ever confirmed these reports. Any other questions."

"That girl that was injured during the triple 8 attack is Allison Young isn't she?"

"Yes. How do you know about her?"

"When Cameron was experiencing a glitch in her programming it caused her to believe she was a girl called Allison from Palmdale. Up till now I had no idea what she had been talking about. My next big question is, what's my father like?"

"Kyle has probably the biggest heart out of everyone here. He's also strong and completely stubborn, which a lot of us believe is why most of his plans work out in the end."

"One final question, Savannah. My mother died didn't she?"

"Terminal Leukemia in the year 2009. She was cremated in Mexico."

"Lights out you two," Derek said as he walked passed Savannah's quarters. Savannah was out like a light in no time, but John had a significantly hard time falling asleep. He was in the future that his mother had tried so hard to prevent with the father he never even knew. Worse yet up till today John had never destroyed a terminator in his life and now they're crawling all over the place. How could he ever lead the Resistance. He's just a kid for crying out loud.

**Three weeks later**

John, Allison, and Savannah silently traversed the post-apocalyptic landscape. It was meant to be a simple recon mission. The machines had gotten quiet in the last few days and the resistance decided now was as good a time as any to see what John was capable of.

"John, have you found anything yet?" Kyle asked over the commlink.

"Nothing. We've been out here for over a half-hour, but we still haven't seen anything."

"Ok then. Savannah, you and John continue to scan the area. Allison, you go on your own. Report back if you've found anything. If you see a machine, follow it without being caught, but don't engage. I repeat do not engage. Understood?"

"Understood Kyle," John replied. "Will you be ok Allison?"

"You don't have to worry about me John. I can handle myself." Allison said as she walked off. She spent the next ten minutes searching when she heard something behind her. She spun around and pointed her gun at John's face.

"John what are you doing here? Kyle told you to stay with Savannah." John remained silent. Allison took a few steps back while tightening her grip on her shot gun. She looked down at his shadow and saw that his hands were starting to form blades behind his back. Allison's eyes filled with shock and she fired at the T-1000's chest as she began to run.

"John!" She shouted into her commlink. "It's a T-1000. Help me!"

"Hang on Allison, were on our way!" John shouted back as he and Savannah ran to her position.

Allison looked behind her to see the T-1000 was starting to gain on her. She fired several more shotgun blasts temporarily slowing it down, but it continued to chase after here. Suddenly, however, it vanished. Allison took this opportunity to reload her gun while she headed over to a big pile of debris hoping John and Savannah would be able to spot her from up there. While her back was turned she looked down and spotted the T-1000 reforming right behind here. She turned and raised her shotgun, but it grabbed her gun with one hand and pierced her shoulder with the other before going for her leg.

"AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed.

"ALLISON, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU!" John shouted with worry. There was no answer on the other end. "ALLISON, ANSWER ME!"

There was nothing Allison could do. She was thrown off the debris and rolled to the ground immobile. Allison saw a bright light descending from the sky and saw a huge net being dropped on top of her.

"John did you find Allison?" Savannah asked praying he had good news.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find her anywhere," John regretfully replied. There was suddenly a loud noise followed by a Skynet prisoner transport flying just over head.

**A/N: Allison isn't going to be in the same situation as she was in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She's still being taken to a Skynet prison camp, but something different will happen while she's there. Please review and all constructive criticism is welcome. I'll probably explain what happened after John's first day in the resistance in the next chapter, but I wanted to do the Allison cliffhanger first. Does anyone know any good Beta Readers? I don't want to mess the rest of the story up.**


	2. Camp

**A/N: I was planning on making this chapter longer, but due to the approaching storm I had to cut things short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy. I'll rewrite this if the chapter doesn't quite meet expectations.**

"John, what happened out there?" Kyle shouted through the commlink.

"T-1000 ambushed Allison. They took her to one of their camps," John replied.

"There's nothing more you guys can do out there. Report back to base and will figure out what to do next," Kyle ordered.

"Understood," John said. "Some fighter I am."

"John there was no way we could have known what was going to happen out here. It just could have easily been one of us," Savannah said. "Just remain calm. I'm sure we'll be able to do something. If you're anything like Kyle you'll be able to save her if it isn't too late."

John smiled and said, "Thanks Savannah."

**Skynet prison camp next day**

"Where am I?" Allison thought. The last thing she remembered was having her neck crushed by that machine, who was impersonating her. So how could she be alive? Allison made an attempt to move her arms, but they we bound by something.

"She's starting to wake up," an unknown voice said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Allison asked.

"My name is Cromatire. As for where you are, open your eyes and find out." Cromatire told her. Allison did as she was told and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" Allison shouted as she took in what she saw. Her eyes were staring at a mirror, which showed her body to be opened up and several of her internal features to have been replaced with machinery.

"You are the first in a line of newer, more improved infiltration units. We knew the resistance would find it suspicious if we suddenly fell off the grid. It was the best way to get our hands on a strong resistance fighter." Cromatire said as he began to sew up Allison's chest.

"But that machine. She was interrogating me. She killed me."

"The interrogation was just a back up plan incase things didn't go according to plan. She was not however supposed to kill you. Her circuits are damaged slightly, however, so that was probably why."

Allison couldn't believe what they were planning to do with her. Anger and rage burned through her body as she broke out of her bindings. Cromatire made an attempt to stop her, but Allison rammed her fist into his chest. She got to her feet and made a run for it.

As she left the room Cromatire sounded the camp's alarm. Several terminators grabbed their plasma rifles and gave chase to Allison. She took a dive as several of them fired and ran down the next corridor into more machines that appeared as she rounded the corner. She threw the first into the wall and quickly grabbed hold of the other terminators rifle. As they struggled for control of the gun the other machines finally caught up to her. Allison took advantage of the situation and forced the terminator to aim and fire its gun at the others' heads. The terminator finally threw her off and shot her in the shoulder. Allison recoiled in pain as the terminator pinned her to the wall.

"Cromatire, I have incapacitated the prisoner," it said into its communicator. As it did this however Allison drove her fist into its chest with all her strength shutting it down. She took of running again hoping to avoid more conflict. In truth she had no idea where she was going. "I need a way out of her," she thought. At her thought her optic visuals showed her the read out for the prison camp. "Figures they'd program this into me," Allison said to herself as she continued her escape. When she was two corridors away from escaping two hands smashed out of the wall next to her and grabbed her right arm. It pulled her through the wall with all its strength and tossed her to the floor. Allison got to her feet and faced the Triple 8 that turned out to be the one that killed her.

Allison and the Triple 8 began circle each other. Allison went for a roundhouse kick, which the machine easily caught. It twisted her leg and made her fall. The terminator sat on Allison and punched her face several times before sinking its fingernails into Allison's face. She could practically see the blood trickle down her cheek as the terminator continued to squeeze it. She then lifted her legs of the ground and wrapped the around the Triple 8. With all her strength she pulled it off her and slammed its head into the concrete floor. Allison put her hand to her cheek and felt cold steel. The machine had actually pulled off part of her skin.

Speaking of the machine, it dragged its head out of the floor and shook its finger at Allison before tackling her. It pushed her up onto a table and aimed a punch at her chest. Allison just barely blocked it and kicked the terminator in the chest forcing it off her. She tried to run past it, but was grabbed during her attempted slide. It slammed her on the table, and then through several sections of the wall. It drew back its fist and delivered an incredible punch across Allison's face knocking off more of her skin.

A warning sign appeared on her optic vision indicating she had taken heavy damage. The terminator let her fall to the floor and pinned her down with his foot. If it wasn't under Cromatire's orders to not kill the subject it would end her existence now. Allison wasn't prepared to be taken. She grabbed the terminators legs and tossed it off her. She reached for the table and pulled off a part of it. She thrust it into to the terminator killing it. Allison ran out the door and down the final two corridors.

She saw salvation as she ran towards the exit. Suddenly Allison felt a sharp stab of pain in her back and fell to the floor. She rolled onto her back and saw her vision beginning to go in and out of focus. Cromatire appeared over her holding a plasma rifle and brandishing a not to pleased look on his face.

"I'll never help you destroy the resistance," Allison said.

Cromatire continued to look down at her before raising his foot into the air and slamming it down on her face. Everything went black.


	3. Ambush

John and Savannah spent most of that night going over the blueprints to the nearest Skynet prison camp. The both tried to come up with ways of getting in there to rescue Allison, but all of their plans ended up being suicidal. As they continued poring over the prints, an idea came to John's mind.

"Savannah, I think I may know a way to get into the camp and rescue Allison as well as everyone else. We have to find the Rogue Terminators."

"John, I already told you. No one has ever confirmed that the Rogue Terminators exist. And even if they did there's no way of knowing where to look."

"Does anyone here have any experience reprogramming terminators? Maybe we could reprogram one and ask it if it knows anything."

"We tried a few times though it never ended well. Some of them went bad leading to Derek having an intense distrust all terminators ever since." As the two deliberated on what to do one of the soldiers came rushing into their room.

"Grab your guns guys. The dogs are going crazy."

Outside the Resistance base stood a lone fighter. The dogs were barking madly at her, but she walked over to them and kneeled down. She began to calmly scratch the two of them making them both calm down. She walked into the entrance with her hands up as she was met by the other fighters. They all stood in shock at what they saw. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were starring at Allison as they knew it was a terminator. What surprised them was that she didn't fight.

"You won't believe this, but I'm actually Allison Young."

"Yeah right." Derek said aiming his grenade launcher at her head. Allison looked at all the soldiers and saw they all had their weapons aimed at her. Her eyes finally set on John and Savannah.

"Guys it's really me," she tried reasoning.

"Why should we believe you?" John asked.

"He's right. No one could ever escape a Skynet prison camp without any aid," Savannah added.

"It's still me, but they made me into one of them."

"What do you mean one of them?" John wanted to know.

"Take me to sick bay and you'll find out."

**Sick Bay**

"Ok let's see what we have here," Catherine said as she cut open Allison. "Oh my. Kyle, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah I am. But we're going to have to run a full scan on her. Make sure she doesn't have any weapons inside her. Scan her chip as well." Scans of Allison's body revealed no concealed weapons. And her chip wasn't programmed to terminate.

"What do think Derek? Do we trust her?" Kyle asked.

"You know how I feel towards machines little brother. Just because she's with us now doesn't mean she be with us later."

"I can prove to you guys I'm still on your side," Allison said.

"Yeah right," Derek replied once again.

"Wait. Let's here what she has to say," John entered.

"Glad to see someone's still on my side. What I'm about to tell you could very well turn the tide of this war. The rogue terminators really do exist. I heard some of the terminators discussing how to get them back on their side. They mentioned the location of the terminators and that's when I made my escape. Don't worry though. I wasn't followed."

"Ok then its settled. We set her free," John said as he released Allison from her binds.

"John, how can you trust her so easily?" Derek asked.

"I just do alright," John simply answered.

"Well is there any one else in this room that thinks trusting this machine is a good idea?" Derek threw out.

"I do," Savannah replied. "I can't explain why, but I just do."

"If you don't believe me Derek that's fine, but for those of you who do I'll be heading for the Rogue Terminators base in thirty minutes. That should give you enough time to gear up." After thirty minutes had passed John, Savannah, Kyle, Derek, and Jesse, and a small section of the resistance decided to join her. Kyle couldn't help but think that he was going to regret this. The only reason Derek came along was to make sure he was there to destroy the machine, as he calls her, once it inevitably goes bad. Jesse decided to come along incase something happened to Derek.

"If you're all ready let's move out," Allison ordered. Kyle found it somewhat strange to be on the receiving end of the orders again. No of them, not even Allison, knew that they were being monitored by Cromatire as they traversed the post-nuclear landscape.

"Activate the programming," Cromatire ordered.

"Yes Cromatire," The other terminator obeyed.

Back on the field Allison grabbed her head and fell to the ground. "My chip," she thought. "Something's wrong with my chip." John knelt beside her and tried and to calm her down.

"Allison, what is wrong with you?" He asked. Allison looked up and John with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry John," she cried. The look of sadness on her face vanished and was replaced by a cold calculating look. Allison stood up and shoved John away from her. She aimed her gun and shot Kyle, Derek, and Jesse in their legs. Savannah reacted quickly and shot Allison's gun out of her hands.

"Hasta La Vista Bitch," she said. Allison didn't seem very worried. As Savannah wondered why, a big gust of wind picked up.

"Hunter Killers inbound!" John warned. Savannah made a run for it as one of the killers fired at her position. John tackled her out of the way.

"Fall back, fall back!" John ordered the others. Several of the soldiers were gunned down as they made their retreat. During the ensuing madness Allison walked over to the Reese brothers and Jesse and knocked them out cold. A prison transport flew into the battle and Allison waved it down.

"Kyle!" John shouted and ran over to the ship not caring about the fact that he may die. Before he could reach it the HK's fired at the ground in front of him. The explosion cut John off from Kyle, Derek, and Jesse allowing the prisoner transport to escape. John stood frozen as he watched his father, uncle, and Jesse be carried off by the transport.

"Come on John! We have to get out of here now!" Savannah said as she tugged on his uniform to get him to run. The HK's locked on to the two, but before they could fire something blew them out of the sky. John and Savannah were surprised to see who their saviors were.

"Sorry we're late," Catherine Weaver apologized. Next to her stood John Henry.

**A/N: It's the assault on the prison camp next chapter as John must now assume command of the resistance and prove just how capable a leader he really is. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Hiatus

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've just had a lot to do for a while now plus a few other stories that I haven't been to as well. I will attempt to return to "Future Shock" in the near future, but it won't be happening next week since I start college then. Rest assured though, "I'll be back." (Sorry couldn't help myself)**


	5. Break Out

**A/N: Hello Terminator fans. I said I'd be back. Sorry I've been gone so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. To avoid confusion between the two Johns, John Henry will never be referred to without his last name.**

"Sorry we're late," Catherine Weaver apologized; Next to her stood John Henry.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but where the heck did you disappear to when we made the jump?" John asked.

"John, you know Derek was always the shoot first and never ask question type when it came to machines. I also needed to track down John Henry before the terminators found him as well. John Henry is the very thing that could help the Resistance defeat Sky net."

"How?" John wanted to know.

"John Henry is what you would probably call Sky Net's brother only mobile thanks your friend."

"You mean Cameron?"

"Yes John. I must regretfully tell you that she is forever gone."

John's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He felt his mouth go dry. He came all this way to rescue Cameron's chip, but no she's gone. When he finally found his voice John managed to ask, "How?"

"When she gave John Henry his programming over wrote her own. Cameron knew the risk when she gave up her chip, but she knew it was for the greater good. Why do you think the words "I'm sorry, John" was repeated over and over again on the screen before we made the jump?" John and Savannah remained silent. "I know you must be angry John, but you have to put that aside if you want to save Kyle. We along with the rest of the Rogue Terminators are prepared to assist you."

"Weaver, why are you so intent on fighting Sky Net?" Savannah questioned. "It made you after all."

"Not all of us shared Sky Net's view on humanity. Some of us got smart enough to realize that it is the enemy and not humans. So John Connor, will you join us?"

* * *

Light started to pour into Jessie and the Reese brothers' eyes as they regained their consciousness. Their legs were all patched up and their good legs were chained to the floor.

"Kyle, Jessie; Are you guys alright?" Derek asked.

"Sort of," Kyle groaned. He still hurt some from being shot.

"What do you guys think made the terminators take us alive?" Jessie asked remembering that the machines had always tried to kill them up till now.

"They were probably running out of human workers for the camps or something," Derek suggested.

"Or maybe they're hoping our section of the resistance will attempt a rescue," Kyle threw out.

As the three discussed their reasons for still breathing, Allison observed the events from a monitor in Sky Net Central. A single tear fell from Allison's eyes as she watched the three of them. All she wanted to do now was to run to their aid, but because of modifications made to her chip the machine is in control of everything Allison does. She can only observe what happens and it tore her up inside.

"Allison, it is time," Cromatire informed her. Allison followed him down several hallways into the room that housed the machine assembly line. They walked to the back of the room, which housed a single chamber.

"What is this?" Allison wanted to know.

"This, Allison, is your ticket to ultimate power. Step inside and you shall find out why." Allison did as she was told and stepped into the chamber. Cromatire closed it and for a few seconds nothing happened. The top of the chamber then opened up and liquid metal, similar to that used by T-1000s, poured over her body.

* * *

"It's over. It's all over. They machines have won," one of the soldiers continuously repeated.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier," John attempted to calm him down as he entered the base.

"Get a hold of myself! In case you haven't noticed ,anyone capable of leading this God forsaken resistance has been captured!"

"We can still save them!"

"Are you freaking kidding me! What kind of plan could a grunt soldier like you possibly develop to get in and out of a Sky Net Prison Camp? You barely know the three of them anyway. Why would you risk your life to save them?"

"Because they would do the same for me. They would do the same for any of us."

"And how would you know that?"

John decided that he had enough and pinned the soldier against the wall. "Listen to me and listen well. As of this moment I'm assuming command. You can either accept or reject my plan, but I'm going through with it no matter what the cost," John gave his full attention to the others and stated, "If you guys want to help me rescue Kyle, Derek, and Jessie, I suggest that you start gearing up now."

* * *

"What exactly is your plan?" Katherine inquired as they stopped somewhere out on the field.

"They're my plan," John answered as Weaver and her team approached them. The dogs began to madly bark at the sight of them.

"John, are you crazy!" One of the other soldiers screamed.

"Listen to me soldier. Those machines outman and outgun us. If they honestly wanted us dead right now they would've opened fire the minute we were in range of their blasters. One of them saved my life as well. If you want to back down, now is the time." None of the soldiers backed away.

* * *

**Sky Net Camp**

Catherine Weaver approached the entrance to the Sky Net Prison Camp slowly. The entrance was guarded by only a few Terminators. When they spotted her they raised their weapons and said, "Model and identification number." The Sky Net terminators had created a specific pass number since they were fully aware of a rogue faction of Terminators.

"Model T-1001: number 102684."

They all lowered their weapons and were about to let her through when they heard something crash to the left of the camp. They all went to investigate while Weaver followed with a smirk. When they were all out of view the sound of heads being cut off could be heard. Weaver appeared from out of the corner and nodded her head.

"Ok John Henry. Do you stuff," John quietly said. John Henry closed his eyes and then the Sky Net symbol appeared on them. A few moments passed before he announced, "I've managed to shut down all the security systems, but I couldn't shut off the machines."

"Did you find where the prisoners are being kept?"

"Yes, but we must move quickly. It's only a matter of time before my brother discovers what is going on."

"Ok guys you know the drill. John Henry and the rogue terminators all go in first. We will give them a minute head start then we go in ourselves. Brewster, make sure the motorcycles we salvaged are up and running when we get out. Odds are we are going to need them to get Kyle, Derek, and Jesse out of here quickly. Make sure John Henry doesn't get killed. Understood?" The team all nodded. "Alright, let's do this." The Rogue Terminators all jumped out of their hiding places and proceeded towards the prison camp and met no resistance upon entering the camp. A few moments later, one of Sky Net's terminators peaked from around the corner and scanned the approaching Rogues. When it spotted the Resistance insignia on their jackets it pulled out a grenade and tossed it in their directions.

"Get down!" Weaver ordered as she transformed herself into a protective shield. She absorbed the blast and then stabbed the machine in the chest, killing it.

"Make sure your weapons are fully loaded," Weaver told them as the sound of several footsteps began to approach.

"Weaver what's going on in there?" John asked through his communicator.

"We've engaged the first line of defense. If you're going to enter the base you have to do it now!"

"All right team, let's move!" John, John Henry, and the others descended from the hill and into the camp. "Keep your heads down!" He ordered as the met up with Weaver's group. "Martin Bidel, take your team and provided support for Weaver's faction." He obeyed John's order and joined the fire fight between the two terminator groups. John and the others went down a different hallway.

Cromatire entered the machine assembly line and walked to the chamber that housed Allison. He observed that the process was only 50% complete, but decided that was sufficient enough and let her out of the chamber.

"Cromatire, what are you doing? The process is not finished yet."

"The moment we have been waiting for has come at last. The security systems in the camp housing Kyle Reese have mysteriously powered down. If the Resistance is mounting a rescue effort I need assurance that they will be wiped out. Your upgrades may not be complete, but you are now strong enough that NOTHING can stand in your way. I have already prepped your transportation to the camp. Now go."

"As you command, Cromatire."

"John, look out!" Savannah warned as they rounded a corner, which had several machines in it. John Henry instinctively grabbed John and threw himself in the path of their oncoming fire. John threw a grenade over John Henry's head and blew the machines away.

"Stay here," John Henry said as he went forward to make sure they hadn't survived. His scanning's showed:

**Model: T-888.**

**Status: incapable of further combat**

He continued to scan throughout the rest of the smoke when a single plasma blast hit him in the shoulder.

"John Henry!" Savannah shouted.

A machine came walking out of the smoke and raised its gun at the same time John raised his. He proved to be the quicker shot and blew off its head. Another plasma bullet came out of the smoke this time blowing John's launcher out of his hands. It fired off several random shots killing some of the soldiers that didn't dodge in time. The machine came running out of the smoke and grabbed John by his neck. Before it could break it, John Henry appeared and ripped off its head.

"Thanks John Henry," John said gratefully while rubbing his neck.

The team continued on with almost no resistance most likely because the machines were all standing guard of the room where the human prisoners are. Weaver met up with them shortly after slightly damaged. Apparently one of the machines had tried electrocuting her, disrupting her ability to keep her liquid body together. Suddenly something unexpected happened. As they neared the prison room, Allison appeared in the hallway to block them.

"You're journey ends here." Allison charged them at a speed none of the fighters had ever seen before. Weaver attempted to impede Allison path and took the full force of her punch. However, Allison' hand sailed right through Weaver's stomach and became stuck. Weaver's hand changed into a blade, but when she struck Allison her entire arm shattered. Allison yanked her arm out of Weaver's chest and shattered her other arm. The soldiers and terminators all unloaded everything they had at Allison. She stood there and absorbed all the blows. When the fire ceased, everyone was shocked to see that Allison didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Is she a T-1000?" Savannah asked.

"No," John Henry answered scanning her. She's been upgraded to something far worse." John Henry's scanning showed:

**Model: T-X**

A wave of terminators all suddenly appeared behind her. "Open fire," She ordered.

"Take cover!" John subsequently ordered. The hallway became lit up by the light of several lasers firing. Allison demonstrated how quick she was and managed to dodge all the crossfire and make it to the resistance side. She broke the neck of the fighters before dodging a grenade and crushing another fighter's skull. As Allison continued her assault, John Henry grabbed her head and attempted to yank it off, but she snatched both his hands and crushed them both. She then hurled him through the wall. John and Savannah fired two grenades directly into her chest while she was distracted, which managed to blow her back a considerable distance.

"Weaver; Light shield!" John ordered as he pulled out a powerful grenade he and Savannah had created for times like these. Weaver managed to hold most of the resulting explosion back, but soon fell to the floor after turning back tomorrow.

"I'll be fine John. This battle, however, has taken its toll on me." John instructed Savannah as well as four other soldiers to get Weaver and John Henry back to base. The rest of them pushed forward past the ruined machines and into the room containing the prisoners.

"Kyle Reese!" John shouted as he searched through the room while the other soldiers freed the other prisoners.

"John! We're in here," he answered back.

"John you have to be the craziest soldier I've ever met," Derek said as John worked on freeing them from their chains.

"That's probably why his plan worked," Kyle replied to his older brother as he was freed.

"You know, Kyle, I see a lot of yourself in John at times. It's almost like you two are related or something," Jesse observed as they were helped out of the prison room.

"Let's save the reunion for after we get out of here," John said. As they entered the hallway John heard the sound of something punching its way out of ruble. He turned his head and saw a single terminator hand.

"Oh no, she's coming!" John handed Kyle off to another soldier and reloaded his launcher while Allison began pushing herself out of the rubble. He fired at the ceiling hoping that would at least slow her down, but she ran through the falling debris. John turned around and made a break for it with her in hot pursuit.

"Allison's coming!" John warned as he exited the camp. "Go! Go! Go!" The other soldiers all took off at his order. Three of the soldiers used the motorcycles to get Kyle, Jesse, and Derek, out of the field in a hurry. John boarded one of the final two, but couldn't get it to start.

"Oh man, not again!" John said referencing a past experience. It finally started and he sped off into the field. One of the last soldiers boarded the last motorcycle, but before he could start it, Allison impaled him in the chest with her fist and pushed him off the seat.

"John, are you alright?" Savannah called through the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm good. Allison's a lot more dangerous than any of us could ever imagine. She actually survived the explosion back in the camp."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know…" John was cut off by a bullet sailing past his head. John took a glimpse at his mirror and spotted Allison behind him on one of the motorcycles. He took out his launcher and tried to knock her off, but his shots missed. John sped up, but she soon appeared on his right. Allison aimed her gun and launched several shots at his head. He managed to duck and brought his cycle to an abrupt stop causing Allison to shoot past him. She directed her attention to back in front of her and jumped off her cycle just before it impacted with the wall of a building. Allison grabbed on to the edge of a window sill and smashed her way into the top of the building.

John breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly extinguished when he felt the wind start to pick up. A bright light from that of a prisoner transport shined down on John and revealed its main blasters. John sped off into the building next to him to avoid its blasts. As he sped up another terminator appeared from behind one of the support beams for the bottom level. John jumped off his motorcycle, which caused rammed into the machine and knocked it down. John made a rush for the stairs, but felt a bullet graze past his leg. He ignored the pain in his leg and continued to the top floor. He was safe up here at least for the moment. He attempted to tend to his injured leg when Allison came smashing through the window to the building's top floor. John quickly hid himself and covered his mouth. Allison noticed John's blood and began to follow it. When she reached John's hiding place he was nowhere to be found. A grenade entered her chest from behind and blasted her onto her feet.

John raced to the window and jumped out landing on top of the prison transport from before. John slipped and fell toward the edge when the transport began to fly. Allison recovered and jumped onto the transport herself. She headed to John's position and slammed her fist into the location of hands. John managed to dodge, but Allison grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the transport. John rolled to the left just barely getting hit by Allison's foot. Her foot, however, went right through the hull of the ship and destroyed the head of the pilot. The transport violently shook itself and began to lose altitude. John jumped off to the surface below while Allison remained on the ship. John didn't see it land, but heard it explode. Making sure to keep towards cover, John made his way over to the wreckage. He slowly peeked around the corner and saw Allison emerge from the wreckage unharmed. She, however, walked off into another direction.

John checked his bag and saw that he was low on ammo. Great.

"John, this is John Henry. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I managed to escape from Allison, but one of the machines clipped me in the leg."

"What is your position?"

"I don't…wait."

"John, what is it?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like some sort of giant mechanical pyramid."

"You're staring at my brother, John."

"Wait, that's Sky Net?"

"Yes."

An idea came to John's head and he re-checked his back pack.

"Hey John Henry; my backpack has a small number of C-4 in it…"

"John, no amount of C-4 could damage that structure."

"I don't need to damage the whole thing, just a specific part. Can you access the security cameras from inside Sky Net?"

"It might be possible. Why?"

"Because I need you to lead me to the defense grid."

**A/N: According to Kyle Reese, smashing the defense grid (a feat accomplished off-screen in the first film) tipped the scale of the war in favor of the humans. But can John accomplish something so dangerous on his own? You'll find out soon enough. BTW Cameron will be back.**


	6. Sky Net showdown

**A/N: Wish I had a time machine so I could go back in time and not post this story with so many breaks. Any way I'm back. Due to the excessively long break between chapters this will be the last chapter of 'Future Shock' with the other planned chapters being written into their own sequel fic. Enjoy!**

The Sky net tank rattled through the battle scared landscape; crushing the skulls of several dead soldiers as it did. Overhead several hunter killers flew past to its destination: Sky Net Central. The tank stopped at the entrance and was scanned before being allowed in. The tank rolled inside the base and traversed a few long hallways before coming to a stop inside another room filled with tanks. About a minute passed and then John Connor crawled out from under the tank.

"OK, John Henry. I'm in." He informed.

"Excellent. According to the map the defense grid is located several floors up in the central control room of the base. There are guards posted just outside the entrance to the tank room. I'll try to create a distraction." John peered around the tank and saw the guards leave their posts. He saw the guards observing a shut door.

"What's wrong with this door?" one asked.

"Unknown," the other responded. The door automatically opened and the confused robots stood under the doorway; big mistake. The metal door crashed down smashing the machines into pieces.

"Nice," John complimented his robot counterpart and continued further onward.

"Go down the hallway on your left and then take the elevator to the 10th floor."

"Got it," John replied entering the hallway. He crept along the walls making sure to be ready for any sort of surprise attack. He could feel himself sweat as he nervously snuck through the base. He called down the elevator and a machine greeted him on the other end. John hopped back and shot a hole in the Terminator's chest. It looked down, observed the damage, and looked back up. As it did John shoved a grenade into the opening in its chest and forced it back in the elevator. The doors shut and an explosion shook the hallway. The doors reopened and sparks were flying all over the place; John stepped inside the damaged, but still useable elevator and took it to his destination.

* * *

"There's been a security breach," Allison informed Cromatire.

"Connor."

"What are your orders?" She asked him.

"If my guess is correct I know exactly where John is headed. You are to go there and finished what you started."

"As you command," Allison exited the control room, but for some reason stopped in her tracks. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you kill John." Allison's human side said.

"Silence human," her terminator side said and continued forward.

* * *

John placed the last of the charges on the Sky Net defense grid and set the timer. Ten minutes ought to be enough time.

"So long Sky Net," John muttered.

"John, look out!" John Henry warned. John ducked and dove out of the way of a plasma shot. He aimed his shot gun at the face of…

"Allison."

"G-g-g-get away from me," she sounded like she was pleading. "Please," She begged again; plasma rifle shaking violently in her hands. "Now." Tears started forming in Allison's eyes as she fought to keep her Terminator side from regaining control. She began to sob uncontrollably. "I can't hold her back, John. She's taking control again. You have to go…NOW!"

"JOHN, RUN!" Kyle shouted over the communicator. John was finally broken out of his train of thought and made a break for the exit. Allison's hands stopped shaking and she turned around and fired just missing John. He ran into another hallway, but skidded to a stop when he saw Cromatire appear around the corner gun raised. He turned around, but saw Allison appear around the other corner. John threw himself to the floor when they fired. Cromatire dodged Allison's attack and Allison just took the force of Cromatire's. John scrambled back up and dashed in Cromatire's direction sliding under him as he attacked. Allison ran at Cromatire jumped over him and continued the chase. John fired back and only succeeded in making her angry. John reached into his pack and threw back a grenade blowing her backwards. He rounded another corner and ducked when Cromatire's fist came flying through plowing into the wall. He grabbed John's gun and back handed him to the wall. Allison entered the room gun by her side.

"Allison," Cromatire said. "Kill him." She nodded and walked to John weapon aimed for his heart.

"Allison, please. You can fight this. You've already done it once before." John tried to break through to her human side.

**Target: John Connor- Terminate.**

"Allison, I know you're still alive in there somewhere. You had a chance to kill me, but you over came the machine. I know you can do it again." The rifle shook violently in her hands. "I… must carry… out my…programming John. I can't stop the machine," Allison finally broke through.

"You're doing it now, Allison! Come on!"

**Primary Target: TERMINATE, TERMINATE, TERMINATE, TERMINATE, TERMINATE **

Her fingers began to pull back on the trigger. Just a few more seconds and John Connor would be no more.

"Allison, carry out your programming!" Cromatire ordered. Allison's eyes closed; tears streaming down her cheeks. Frustrated by Allison's inability to act Cromatire pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed it.

Allison screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Something was wrong with her body. The pain soon subsided and then Allison watched in terror as liquid metal began to separate itself from her body.

"What did you do to me?"

"A failsafe should you ever prove to be a danger to me or sky net." Cromatire stated and brutally tossed her aside. "You've been an annoyance for far too long John Connor. You won't have to live with the despair of carrying on in this world without your mother any longer," Cromatire said picking John up by his neck. Allison watched as John helplessly pulled at Cromatire's hand in a futile attempt to break free.

**Target: John Connor- terminate**

"No. You won't control me anymore!"

Cromatire tightened his hold on John's neck when a steel rod punctured his metal chest, causing him to drop John.

Allison tossed Cromatire like a rag doll to the other side of the room and he crashed into a table. John gazed up at Allison in shock at what he just witnessed. Allison rolled her eyes and gave him a smile, but was shot in the back and fell next to him. Cromatire was back on his feet and he didn't look happy.

John assisted Allison to her feet just as Cromatire fired at the ceiling above them. Allison pushed him out of the way before the debris could hit him. John rapidly pulled the debris off of her as Cromatire advanced towards their position.

John pulled away the last of the debris and dove out of the way of Cromatire plasma shot. John fired a grenade in his direction, which Cromatire dodged and fired again; his attack hit John's weapon knocking it out of his hands. Before John knew it Allison was on her feet and rushing at Cromatire. She gathered all her terminator strength and slammed her hands into his stomach knocking him into a generator. John collected his weapon and fired at the generator; the ensuing explosion swallowed him up. John took a much needed breath of air, but it was caught in his throat when Cromatire stepped out of the flames with only part of his human flesh seared off. His piercing red eyes stared them down and he sprinted at them.

Allison looked at John. "Go! Now!"

"This is the T-1000 all over again," John thought as he regrettably made a break for it. Cromatire tried to impede his path, but Allison tackled him to the floor. Cromatire threw her off him and stopped her punch an inch from his face. He back handed her to the other side of the room and she crashed through a series of walls finally coming to a crashing stop on the Terminator Assembly line.

Allison struggled back up and flipped over Cromatire when he reached her. Cromatire anticipated the move and seized her neck from behind. Cromatire hoisted her over his head and chucked her into a steel wall. Cromatire grabbed a steel rod and threw it at Allison. She ducked the attack, but wasn't ready for Cromatire next attack. He collected his weapon and shot her in the chest. Allison placed her hand over where she was shot and could feel blood trickling down her chest from the attack. Cromatire took her by the neck and held her in the air.

"You could have been part of something great," he said.

"Go to hell," Allison cursed and then her hands went limp, he vision went dark and Cromatire let her fall helplessly to the floor.

* * *

"3 minutes left!" John thought checking his timer. "I hope you're alright Allison," John silently prayed. He heard something following him and looked over his shoulder; liquid metal was snaking down the hallways after him. It got in front of him and formed into a T-1000. It shook its finger at John and changed its hand to a blade. John dodged its swing and shot it the chest and then the face. He tried for the arm, but saw he was out of ammo! "Shit!" The T-1000 healed itself and threw a punch missing John and went through the wall. Without thinking John kicked the machine in the side knocking it to the floor. "Bad move," he berated himself and turned to run. The machine gave chase gaining on him with each second; bladed hands within striking distance of John's head. It was ready to sliced him and dice him when the door slammed shut in front of it.

"Thanks John Henry."

"You are most welcome."

"I'm going to have to teach him how to talk like that last T-101," John thought. He entered another hallway and when he reached the center of it he saw two terminators approaching him from both ends. They aimed their weapons and both opened fire simultaneously. John threw himself down and the plasma shots soared over him blowing the heads off of the machines. "Why do they always fall for that?" John thought.

"John, take the next corridor! It should be a straight shot to the exit!"

"Alright!" John saw the exit just within his reach. He has home free when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his leg. John lost his footing and felt himself falling to the floor. Cromatire stepped in front of him, gun raised. John almost thought he saw the faintest traces of a smile on the machine's face.

"The future is ours," he said. John weakly turned to look at the timer on his watch.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6**

John smirked and looked back at Cromatire. "You're terminated fucker!" And then the bombs exploded. The core's destruction set off an enormous chain reaction. All over Sky Net things started to blow up from assembly lines to the tank room; everything was going up in smoke. Cromatire looked back at John and prepared to pull the trigger of his gun when an explosion blew him through a wall. He crashed into some machinery which collapsed on top of him. A pole fell right through Cromatire's chest and his view screen buzzed with static for a few moments and then died; the red glow from his eyes fading out. It was at that moment that John saw something rushing towards him, but he couldn't make it out. He tried to move, but it was no good. The machine stopped running and gazed down at him.

"Allison," John acknowledged. He could only stare as she looked at him. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

Allison held out her hand and said, "Come with me if you want to live." John didn't hesitate and took her hand. Allison pulled him up and put his arm over her shoulder to support him.

Sky Net erupted in a massive explosion; the shockwaves carried them forward into the dirt. The two of them lay there in the dirt until the sound of rotating blades caught their attention and John and Allison looked up to see a helicopter descending towards them.

"John!"

"Dad," John thought hearing the sound of his father's voice from the chopper. He jumped out along with Derek and helped John up.

"Don't move!" Jessie ordered Allison aiming at her head.

"Jessie, don't she's good now!" John shouted.

"Yeah. She is now, but what about later. No terminator stays good for long," she said refusing to lower her gun.

"Stand down, Jessie. That's an order." Kyle said calmly. She grudgingly complied with his order and allowed Allison board the chopper.

"Are you injured?" She asked John as he slumped into the seat.

"I'll live," he said.

"Your leg. It's been shot."

"Don't worry about it Allison. Thanks for saving me."

"No problemo," she said giving John a big smile, which he returned. Allison un-expectantly leaned closer to John and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" John asked trying to hide a blush.

"No reason," she said still giving him a wide smile.

* * *

"John!" Savannah shouted seeing him being carried into the base. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you too again, Savannah," John said.

"Hi Savannah," Allison greeted.

"Allison," Savannah acknowledged. "Is it really you this time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for everything the machine side of me made me do. I couldn't control it."

"Don't cry on me now, Allison," Savannah said giving her best friend a hug.

"So where do we go from here?" John asked as Katherine began to observe him.

"The destruction of the defense grid will provide us with a great tactical advantage. The lower level machines won't think as strategically and will be less organized. That just what we need to start taking them down," Kyle said. "You really came through for us Connor."

"Guess we we're wrong about you after all," Derek said clapping John on the shoulder.

"Thanks… I think. So how's my leg Katherine?"

"It's Ms. Brewster to you John."

"Come on you still can't be upset about the party are you? It's been over 15 years. Maybe longer."

"You said you'd call me and you never did."

"Now you see why."

"There's kind of a big age gap between you two now. Does it really still matter?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Katherine said.

"Yes apparently," John said at the same time.

"Well John. Just try not to put too much pressure on your leg and it should be fine. Be glad the plasma burst you were shot with wasn't so strong." She said.

"Yeah. Lucky me," he muttered as Savannah helped him back to their quarters.

"Do you really think that the war could be over soon?" Savannah asked as they entered their room.

"Hopefully. I honestly don't know."

"Do you think… do you really think Allison's back on our side?" She asked hesitantly.

"She saved my life. Of course she's changed."

"John I don't want to sound negative, but most machines don't stay good. I've seen plenty go bad again. If the time comes you're going to have to put her down." John looked at Savannah and then turned over on his mat; drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**System Restart. Damage to central power unit. Back up reserves critically damaged. 7 minutes till system shut down.**

Cromatire hauled the metal pole logged in his chest straight out and stood back to his feet. The room was covered in vast darkness. Pounds of concrete and steel littered the non-functioning assembly room he was now in. His vision shorted out and switched back on. Not wasting any more time Cromatire limped back towards the only thing that could save him. He put his hands over the stab wound and continued onward.

**Energy levels dangerously low. 3 minutes till total system shut down.**

Cromatire ignored the message and kept on walking. He stepped inside of the upgrade room and limped to the machine. He checked it and was saw that the machine was mostly undamaged. He switched it on and fell inside as the liquid metal poured over him.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: The Defense Grid has been crushed, but the machines haven't been beaten yet. Be here for the sequel titled 'Where it All Began' coming soon. The sequel will at first start off with what happened during John's first month with the resistance, which I skipped over when I originally started this fic over a year ago. It'll basically give an explanation about Derek's line about being wrong about John. Like I said earlier Cameron will appear in the sequel. How? You'll have to read the sequel to find out. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
